Der tiefe Wald des ewigen Schweigens
by FKurosawaKun
Summary: Un flor de pétalo que es arrebatada como una vida, es similar a la muerte... el joven de la luna confundido ¿Su prometido? o ¿Su tabu de amor? solo decide aquello que no te cause dolor, solo quédate conmigo Zero... al unisono ambos dijeron dejando a Zero en confusión.
1. Der tiefe Wald des ewigen Schweigens

**Nota: Esta historia es mía, y si FchanHatake una autora cuando vino a mi casa se aprovecho y se la llevo después me la devolvió (Menos mal), debo decir que Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Matsuri Hino. **

**Contenido Yaoi (Chico x Chico) si no te gusta este genero date la media vuelta y vete. **

"**Der tiefe Wald des ewigen Schweigens"**

**-Anfang-**

En esta historia narraremos aquello que este joven hizo que nos convocara, en esta situación extraña pero formal, nos tomaremos la molestia para enseñarles a ustedes lectores los sentimientos de un joven ser humano solitario que vivía con el dolor y la tristeza pegados a su cuerpo y pesados como las cadenas de su conciencia sean ustedes bienvenidos a esta peculiar vida…

En las profundidades de un bosque tenebroso y solitario bosque, desde hace mucho que nadie pisaba aquel bosque, habitando solo el agua tranquila y aquella hermosa luna a mitad de la noche oscura, en ese perfecto escenario la silueta de un joven hermoso y de lágrimas cristalinas como la máxima pureza de un lirio.

Estoy cansado – recitaba el joven oji-lila, sentado de rodillas con la cabeza gacha

¿Por qué aquello tuvo que suceder? ¿Por qué fui yo quien quedara vivo? ¿Por qué fue mi familia la que murió? – se preguntaba en lastimeros jadeos aquella silueta de agónica tristeza.

Su voz al igual que su cuerpo, le dolían, ¿Por qué no dejaba de respirar? Se preguntaba como mantra, sus lagrimas corrían cual salvajes por su rostro de porcelana y su fiel pistola en su mano derecha, sus balas yacían esparcidas por el fino pasto, y su mirada por aquel horizonte donde la felicidad aguardaba en su lecho, una felicidad que nunca osaría posar una mano sobre el.

A lo lejos detrás de un árbol había otro personaje, uno que mantendremos de incognito hasta ahora, una presencia de esplendor, y voluntad fuertes que observaba la tristeza de su ser mas querido, un presencia demente y enferma de amor, un ser que era completamente poderoso sin saber lo que podría llegar a ser de verdad.

El joven peli plata miraba con tristeza su compañera fiel, una idea terminal domino su mente, y observo con cierto recelo aquellas balas nuevas, la contextura de su arma que le invitaba a que la cargara de aquel objeto tan peligroso.

Y sin espera hizo obedecer aquella orden silenciosa, tomo con cuidado aquella pistola y la cargo, apunto a su cabeza y… con la paz que gobierna el corazón de aquel que es salvado y es llevado a aquello que se llama "el jardín del edén" su corazón se tranquilizo a tal costa de dejar de latir y sus pensamientos dejaron de fluir.

Aquella silueta incógnita como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta llegar al lado de aquel sereno cuerpo y lo tomo en brazos con desesperación, su corazón fue vilmente atravesado con una espada envenenada, como un pájaro que le cortan las alas, su mente quedo en blanco observando aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, y sonreía melancólicamente… por que al fin y al cabo siempre llego tarde.

Eh de aquí una historia de dolor y una pasión frustrada ¿Qué otras sorpresas puedan que encontremos en esta extraña historia? Supongo que las mismas que encontraremos en el hilo de la muerte ¿Estaremos condenadamente equivocados? ¿Y si es así? Es por eso que os invitamos a lo que se aproxima desde las profundidades de nuestras mentes…

Ho ho ho si F-Kurosawa al ataque, bueno verán como sale al principio de la historia FchanHatake se había llevado esta historia a su casa, una vez cuando me vino a visitar acá a Santiago para conocernos en persona (Una autora de 13 años no se si tiene 13 ya que nació justo cambiando de año), entonces se la llevo la publico pero ahora la borro y es mía, como era en el principio.

BUENO AGRADECERIA TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS


	2. amore prigioniero di eternità

**amore****prigioniero****di eternità**

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, hum que insólito, Aun así presenciando la cercana muerte de su ser mas amado se ah quedado estático ¿shock? Imposible, una persona como el no puede quedarse en shock menos siendo una criatura que ah visto una infinidad de muertes y tantos suicidas en su eterna vida ¿Por qué habrá sido? Uhm estamos equivocados… _esta historia realmente es diferente_…

¿Por qué? – lloraba aquella alma condenada a la eternidad, sus lagrimas danzantes sobre la pista de baile que eran sus mejillas, su hermoso amado acostado en su enorme cama y los rayos lunares entrando egocéntricamente por la habitación.

¡Kaname-sama! ¡Kuran-sama! – se escuchaba al otro lado de la habitación, aquello sus fieles servidores como sus piezas de oro del mas fino ajedrez.

¡Kaname-sama! ¿Esta usted bien? – preguntaba aquella dama de cabellos castaños claros

¡Eh idiota sanguijuela devuélveme a mi pupilo! – se escucho interrumpir un hombre con musculatura pronunciada, y un ojo sumido en el tabú de su parche.

Aquel hombre de aspecto feroz e impaciente, con solo sus manos desnudas derrumbo la puerta tal bestia feroz e indomable, y al entrar y observar aquella escena sacada de una pintura hermosa y a la vez melancólica, una pintura perfecta como aquel hermoso dibujo que es oculto a la humanidad para que no la destruya con sus podridos ojos, y la melancolía que afloraba aquel corazón cubierto por el metal mas duro floreció la primera flor de la desdicha.

¿Qué le has hecho a zero? – pregunto el ignorante de los hechos.

¿Kaname-sama? – se escucho detrás a la muchedumbre de sus seguidores

Una flor joven, hermosa y única ah sido cortada por el sentimiento del desconsuelo de la amargura – dijo el joven que se encontraba tomando la mano de su amado durmiente.

Un inferior a ustedes, si es una escena digna de ver, un sangre pura amargándose por un simple nivel e o mas simple un bastardo – una voz burlona se hizo oír como eco por la habitación.

Un sangre pura un titulo que me ah hecho perder aquello que me hizo tener sentido – susurro entre pesadez Kaname parándose celestialmente para arrojar a todos los expectantes afuera de su habitación y cerrar las puertas de su habitación con un conjuro vampírico poderoso y arcano.

_el amor del prisionero de la eternidad_

Con la delicadeza de un amante, se recostó sobre el lecho de su vida y con sumo cuidado lo abrazo, la cabeza del joven fallecido sobre el pecho de su amante nunca conocido, y todo su cuerpo acunado por unos brazos fuertes e inquebrantables fue abrigado, hasta cuando el mundo se digne a dar su ultimo día o cuando la vida le devuelva la vivacidad que le robo a su joven.

_El prisionero del amor por la eternidad_

_Hasta cuando el mundo se digne a dar su ultimo día… _aquellas palabras que pronuncio este joven vampiro tiene una cierta razón, pero aun así hay algo de error en el estado de nuestro joven protagonista, ah mirad el sol se acerca y nosotros tenemos que volver, saa esperamos encontrarnos de nuevo, aunque estoy seguro de que será así, una vez mas con nuestras almas en pena nos despedimos como buenos viajeros, una vez mas te hemos mostrado una de las paginas de nuestro pequeño cuento que no debería ser revelado ¿Qué será lo siguiente que veremos? … hasta muy pronto…


	3. Cette vérité a toujours été un mensonge

**Cette vérité a toujours été un mensonge**

Una silueta misteriosa observaba la ventana de aquel ser que le fue arrancada la vida y a su prisionero enamorado, veía con cierta melancolía y al vez rabia, su ser mas querido estaba en las manos de un ser sucio y oscuro, Un ser que nunca tuvo que conocerle pero tuvo el descaro de hacerlo, de mirarle y tuvo la osadía de enfermarse de amor por el.

Como felino camino por sobre las murallas de la clase nocturna, entro hasta donde estaba ese señor, aquel señor misterioso que al verle le sonrió malévolamente, paso sin ser detenido y sin hacer cruces de palabras, celestial bajo la luz de la luna y más tenebroso que la misma oscuridad.

Pronto ya no tendrás que ser tratado como alguien que no eres, mi querido Zero – Susurro como si aquellas palabras fueran una promesa al aire y una reliquia arcana.

En otra habitación oscura del Rey de los vampiros, este yacía observando el cuerpo de aquel ángel caído, podía ver aquel agujero en el cráneo y su corazón se apretó tanto que tuvo que suspirar para recuperar su tamaño normal.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? – pregunto Kaname mirando a Zero quien todavía seguía en silencio

Tú nunca tuviste que haberle visto Kuran Kaname – Se escucho la voz de la silueta solitaria, una voz madura y a la vez misteriosa.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi morada? ¿Quién te ah dejado de entrar? Pero eso no me importa, ya no importa nada. Zero ya no esta aquí – dijo Kaname acercándose a tomar la mano de su amado, pero sus movimientos cesaron al ver que el otro tuvo la osadía de enterrarle un cuchillo en su mano.

No eres digno de tocar a tan bello ser - dijo sacándose la capa que le hacia ocultar su identidad tras ella, el color del la luna se hizo presente en sus cabellos y en sus ojos, piel blanca como la nieve, era aquel oculto hijo de la luna.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y por que te atreves a acercarte hasta el lecho de mi amado Zero y decirme tales palabras sin sentido? – dijo Kaname caminando con furia hacia el desconocido lo de su alrededor se destruía y solo el lugar donde yacía Zero estaba intacto.

Por favor discúlpeme no eh intentado hacerle enojar solo eh venido a reclamar lo que es mio – dijo El otro joven mirando al cuerpo inerte de Zero

¿Qué supuestamente es suyo? ¿Zero? – dijo Kaname sacándose una risa irónica

Si, el es mio y yo ahora quiero lo que es mio de regreso – dijo el otro joven mirando con semblante serio al rey de los vampiros.

Zero nunca ah sido de alguien, nunca ah pertenecido a alguien. Zero es que elige todo con respecto a el ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado eso de su dulce boca? – Pregunto Kaname sonriendo amargamente a tal insistente silueta.

El y yo hemos decidido aquello, hace mucho tiempo pero fue arrebatado de nuestras manos por esos malditos cazadores humanos – dijo El joven con rostro lleno de ira

¿Arrebatado? Zero es hijo de cazadores, su familia murió por causa de un sangre pura llamada "Shizuka Hio" y Cross Kaien fue aquel que le adopto como hijo – dijo Kaname encarando al joven de la luna

Te han estado engañando todo este tiempo rey de los vampiros, Zero es el hijo de la luna al igual que yo, aquellos que dicen que es su "Familia" no lo es, ellos robaron nuestro apellido – dijo el hijo de la luna haciendo que el brillo de la luna fuera mas intenso.

Mentira, Zero no ha estado viviendo una mentira, entonces, ¿Si eran su verdadera familia por que no le vinieron a buscar antes? – dijo Kaname burlándose del otro

Lo hicimos, todos murieron y el único que queda soy yo, Yuta Kiriyuu el encargado de volver a encontrar a mi prometido y volver a expandir a nuestro clan – dijo el joven mirando a Kaname con decisión

¡No lo permitiré! Además el ya se fue – dijo Kaname Cerrando los ojos para controlar sus sentimientos.

No, el todavía no esta muerto, el morir no es tan fácil ni tampoco tan simple – dijo Yuta para acercarse a la cama, en un descuido de Kaname, Yuta ya le tenia en brazos y acariciaba su rostro con amor.

¡No lo toques! ¡Devuélvemelo! – dijo Kaname corriendo hacia el otro personaje pero este le esquivaba muy fácilmente.

El ya tiene que dejar de sufrir, esto no se lo merece – dijo Yuta acariciando la cabeza de Zero aquello provoco un tipo de miasma en el ambiente.

De vuélvemelo, ya no lo dejare escapar, ya no lo atacare… por que el ahora me pertenece – dijo Kaname con voz sepulcral.

Hasta entonces Kaname Kuran – Yuta menciono desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Aquella misma oscuridad en donde yacía el joven Peliplata perdido...


	4. Records Oblidats

**Records Oblidats**

En una soledad y en un paraje oscuro yacía el hermoso joven brillando con su propia luz, el alma que murió de tristeza miraba a su alrededor sin nada más que ver oscuridad, camino buscando algo sin saber el que era lo que buscaba, y aun así no había nada más que oscuridad.

Zero - se escucho una voz celestial en aquel páramo oscuro

Zero miro confundido todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ¿Qué era aquella voz tan pacifica? Preguntas en la lengua del joven peliplata que se negaban a ser públicas.

Una luz de la nada apareció y el joven curioso como la pequeña Alicia se acerco hacia aquella sin saber que era lo que le mostraría, la toco con las yemas de los dedos y se puso en medio hasta que su cuerpo cayo al piso y el viajo siendo solo un espectador.

FlashBack

¡Están matándonos reina, entraron ya al pueblo descubrieron nuestra tecnología y se están haciendo con ellas, ahora van por el pueblo y no quedan más tropas fueron masacradas vilmente! ¡Ellos nos engañaron! ¿¡Que hacemos ahora reina!? – dijo un soldado preocupado cabellos como la Galaxia

Yo protegeré al pueblo con mi esposo no se preocupen cuida de Zero por favor – dijo imperativamente la reina siendo tomada de la mano por el rey, el soldado miraba todo aquello con impresión y con rostro decidido se fue corriendo hacia la habitación del pequeño Zero.

Jardines que eran hermosos estaban destrozados y quemándose, el rey y la reina miraban todo con tristeza y después vieron los cuerpos de su gente esparcida en el suelo, descuartizados y algunos violados, caminaron celestialmente hacia donde los humanos disparaban descontroladamente y se quedaron atónitos al ver que no solo eran humanos si no también vampiros las lagrimas de las majestades fluyeron.

Los humanos comenzaron a explotar al igual de los vampiros que se acercaban a los reyes, la reina saco su espada y comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el jefe de los vampiros, mientras que su esposo el Rey luchaba contra el cazador humano.

Un mensajero del Rey y la Reina sabia que hacer en aquel desolado acto, corrió hacia la ultima esperanza de su corazón acongojado con el niño entre sus brazos, y allí estaban igual de celestiales que ellos los guardianes cazadores cuyo nombre la traición no conocía.

En otro lugar se encontraba un grupo de gente elfica y seres de la luna escapando unos 25 de cada raza desaparecieron antes de ser asesinados, mientras que el pequeño Zero era llevado a otro lugar al cual no pertenecía en manos de los fieles cazadores siendo sus protectores a la vida que se le aproximaba en aquella impura tierra.

El Rey y la Reina han caído.

Fin FlashBack

Zero volvió en si casi con un paro cardíaco pero la oscuridad se estaba volviendo más clara, miro hacia arriba temiendo que otra luz lo llevara involuntariamente hacia un lugar donde yacía un idéntico el, y así fue otro recuerdo más comenzaba…


	5. Complete Restoration

**Complete restoration**

Otra vez aquella luz lo sumergió en aquellos recuerdos sin un recuerdo de dueño, sonrió sin saber por que, sonrió como el significado de la vida, y de nuevo volvió a ser espectador.

Comienzo de FlashBack

El es tu prometido Zero – dijo su padre mostrándole a un joven al cual no podía ver su rostro

El será que el que te amara y te cuidara toda tu vida Hijo – dijo su madre, era mas que un retoño siendo presentado a alguien mayor que el.

El joven con pasos armoniosos se acerco a aquel bebe tan hermoso que brillaba como la luna, lo tomo en brazos y le regalo un collar de polvos estelares interminables, mas una leve caricia suave a su tierna mejilla para luego despedirse y dejar un beso depositado en la frente de lo que era el mismo en su nacimiento o eso era lo que aparentaba si realmente era alguien como el o si era el.

Su prometido se alejo por aquellas puertas inmensas con una sonrisa y una lagrima rodante por tener que marcharse y aun así sonrió ante tal hermoso joven, tan celestial ser que no sabría que perdería pronto.

Fin FlashBack

Despertó de golpe, una melodía resonó en sus oídos familiar si que era pero no recordaba quien o cual era la persona, seria a quien entregaría su vida pero sabia, su corazón le indicaba que era suficiente y sin mas la habitación se ilumino despertándolo de aquel que había sido un eterno corto sueño.

En mitad de un bosque el yacía posado sobre le tronco de un arcano árbol muerto, durmiendo esperando que la vida le diese de nuevo un beso, un beso que el nunca ansiaba poder encontrar de nuevo pero que aun así seguía sorprendiéndole, con parsimonia se levanto para acostumbrarse al aire, aquellos recuerdos ¿Qué confusión le habrán traído a este pobre espectro?, era una de las tantas preguntas que aglomeraban su corazón.

Sintió la calidez misma posarse en su mano, y un susurro llego a sus oídos como el canto de un dios y miro a su lado, con una emoción saltándole en el corazón una emoción nunca antes sentida en aquel que creía muerto corazón.

Zero – el susurro traía

Tu, a la vez tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido, te conozco pero no te recuerdo – dijo Zero asomando en sus ojos lo que su tabú esmeraba en guardar aquellas gotas perfectas de sal.

Entiendo, me duele pero con el tiempo volverás, mi nombre es Yuta Kiriyu, al igual que tu mi Zero – dijo Yuta sonriendo con alegría a su Zero, secándole aquellas lagrimas que no le gustaba ver en su prometido y comenzó a cantar.

_¿Donde estas ahora?__  
><em>_¿Que estas haciendo?__  
><em>_¿Estas mirando este cielo azul?__  
><em>_He perdido tu contacto, y mi corazón se siente vacío.__  
><em>_Hoy siento este dolor como la primera vez.__  
><em>_El haberme estado apoyando siempre...__  
><em>_...Es igual a la importancia de tu sonrisa a lo largo del camino.__  
><em>_El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande._

Zero se sorprendió por que conocía aquella canción y comenzó a cantar la otra estrofa de la canción con una voz melodiosa digna de su linaje, los recuerdos danzaban celestiales, y sagrados alrededor de aquella pareja, Yuta y Zero lo podían ver, podían sentirlo, todo estaba volviendo los recuerdos, el dolor, la alegría, todo aquello que había pensado perder volvía a el.

___Desesperadamente, extiendo la mano y lucho para alcanzarte.__  
><em>_Te deslizas fuera de mi alcance, como el viento.__  
><em>_Pero no dejare de intentar alcanzarte,__  
><em>_Siento la soledad en mi pecho.__  
><em>_y mi corazón parece que se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti_

Yuta sonríe el recordar de su amor es un regalo que siempre guardara en lo mas profundo de su alma, independiente de donde se encontrara cantaría como si fuera la ultima, cantaría al unísono con la voz angelical de su amado.

___Pero tu sonrisa permanece en mi memoria.__  
><em>_Es tu sonrisa que me da fuerzas para vivir.__  
><em>_Viajemos atreves del tiempo, y volvamos a ese punto en el que solíamos vivir.__  
><em>_Estoy seguro de que esta vez lo haremos bien.__  
><em>_Estaré siempre riéndome a tu lado.__  
><em>_Acompañándote en el camino de la vida, aunque haya obstáculos.__  
><em>_Cuando estoy a tu lado, puedo ver la luz delante de mi.__  
><em>_Se que. al final, todo estará bien.__  
><em>_¿Donde estas ahora?__  
><em>_¿Que estas haciendo?__  
><em>_¿Estas mirando este cielo azul?__  
><em>_¿Vas a seguir sonriendo con elegancia, igual que siempre?__  
><em>_La felicidad es lo único que te puedo desear._

Aquella canción resonó por toda la tierra sagrada de aquel bosque si poder evitar volar hacia la academia Cross, como una melodía pura bailo por la academia hasta llegar a el amante prisionero de Zero el cual al escuchar la voz angelical de Zero no pensó nada mas, todo su sistema ya estaba corriendo hacia la fuente de aquella canción, por fin podría rencontrarse con su amante y confesarle todo aquello que en vida no logro atreverse a decir.


	6. お返し

お返し

Con una sonrisa sincera se abalanzo sobre Yuta y lo abrazo como si no hubiera mañana, estaba feliz, podía sentir la alegría salir de su piel y Yuta sentía lo mismo que su Zero.

Tanto tiempo esperaste, no te fuiste tu aun así me buscaste – dijo Zero derramando lagrimas de la mas pura alegría.

Te busque tanto tiempo Zero, me dificulte en un tiempo el viaje nunca es fácil, hay tantas cosas por enseñarte y tantas por mostrarte antes de irnos de esta tierra podrida por cazadores y humanos – dijo Yuta sonriendo abrazando aquel frágil cuerpo

¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo ser vil? – se escucho tenebrosamente a sus espaldas, el aire helado se volvió y la luna roja estaba, no era buen indicio aquello, no era nada bueno.

Kuran – dijo Zero mirando con frialdad aquel ancestro de aquel que mato a su raza

Así que infectando a Zero con recuerdos viles e inexistentes – Rio irónicamente Kuran

Son aquellos recuerdos originales que le fueron arrebatados para hacer pasar por un inferior de tu clase – dijo Yuta sus ojos de un momento a otro se volvieron felinos.

Yuta vámonos – dijo Zero temiendo lo peor a su prometido

No cometeremos el mismo error de dejar vivo a uno de nuestros mas viles sicarios – dijo Yuta el odio algo tan impuro marcado en su rostro no le iba bien.

Recuerda que Kuran Kaname no estuvo allí – dijo Zero tomando la mano de Yuta pero este la golpeo sorprendiendo a Zero quien bajo la mirada, la sal se olio, Yuta se dio cuenta y recupero su semblante.

Lo lamento Zero no era mi intención – dijo Yuta tratando de arreglar lo cometido.

No puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en la mas amiga brisa tengo que volver a ser yo ahora – pensó Zero para limpiarse las lagrimas y levantar su rosto un semblante de indiferencia

Kaname-senpai es muy tarde para que usted ande merodeando en los alrededores de la academia, le ruego que por favor vuelva a clases, y tu no estas permitido para ingresar al recinto de la academia a menos que seas un alumno – dijo Zero apuntando con la Bloody Rose a Kuran

Como desees pero no me ire antes de que el se vaya – dijo Kaname con una sonrisa tallada en el rostro

Zero yo de verdad lo lamento, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Yuta tratando de arreglar su error

No tengo a donde ir, yo decido donde y cuando ir – dijo Zero mostrando en su rostro la frialdad hacia Yuta.

Zero – dijo Yuta tratando de acercarse a Zero pero este le apunto con su arma

Un paso mas y me obligaras a disparar – dijo Zero

Eso no me daña – dijo Yuta avanzando un paso mas

Un disparo se escucho al aire, una bala llego a impactarse a la pierna de Yuta quien sorprendido miro su pierna y como la sangre salía por esta, alguien de sus misma raza lo daño y por mas encima su prometido.

Advertí y lo hice ahora te aniquilare – dijo Zero apuntando a la cabeza de Yuta.

Me voy pero volveré a por ti – dijo Yuta yéndose cojeando

Tu turno – dijo Zero a Kaname pero este no se movió de su lugar solo lo miraba con el amor que tanto había suprimido.

Zero – dijo Kaname avanzando a abrazar a Zero pero este recargo su arma

¿Acaso tu también quieres salir baleado esta noche? – pregunto Zero con una vena en la cabeza

Se que no me dañaras – dijo Kaname sonriendo con ternura a Zero quien quedo sorprendido

Apostemos – dijo Zero con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Mi vida por tu amor – dijo Kaname acercándose pero Zero no jalaba el gatillo

¿¡Por que diablos no puedo ni siquiera impactar una bala en tu pierna como lo hice con Yuta!? –exclamo enojado Zero al igual de sorprendido

Es por que me amas – dijo Kaname sonriendo amorosamente

Eso no es verdad, eres mi archienemigo numero uno – exclamo Zero sorprendido por cuan cerca estaba Kaname de el.

Yuta observaba a lo lejos como Zero no podía disparar ¿Por qué yo que le eh brindado mi amor me disparo sin pensarlo? ¿Por qué a el que es un maldito con mi Zero no puede ni siquiera darle un tiro? Duele duele era lo que pensaba Yuta dudando si aparecer o no en una escena que seguramente será dolorosa.

Kaname se iba acercando a Zero con lentitud, masacrándose con la espera de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, lo perdió una vez no lo haría de nuevo aunque eso fuera contra su voluntad, quería besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba a cada un segundo, besarlo sin que hubiera necesidad de respirar, hacerlo suyo, y solo faltaba poco para que ya estuviera cerca, pues sabia en su corazón y en su razón que Zero si lo amaba pero no lo aceptaba.

Por otra parte Zero con la brisa del viento era relajante la situación en la que estaba, quería ser estrechado por los fuertes brazos de Kaname, añoraba esa cercanía, pero su razón y su exterior demostraban lo contrario tenia que dispararle a Kaname pero sus manos estaban conectadas con el mar de su interior, quería besarlo, quería entregarse al fuego del infierno que era Kaname.

Pero el corazón no apoya a la razón…


	7. كما جاء أنه كان نسيم

**كما جاء أنه كان نسيم**

Como la brisa vino se fue, Yuta cerro los ojos con furia y Kaname sello su destino con Zero con un beso tierno, Zero ser de luz costo al principio que danzara con Kaname pero su mente se apago, su razón se acostó en su lecho y su corazón comenzó la danza con el corazón de su ahora Kaname.

Una sensación inimaginable, como si comenzaran a flotar, como si hubiese subido al cielo una luz blanca los envolvió, miles de cantos celestiales se oyeron a su alrededor, las nubes rozaban sus cuerpos, el viento, la brisa, la lluvia, las nubes, el día, la noche, todos ellos conspiraron a su favor, comenzaba el amanecer y el sol también los envolvió, un día parcial nublado con rayos bañando su amor.

Un lugar por encima donde no era tabú el poder tocar los cielos y ver como los amantes se veían frente a frente, un astro luminoso y un astro solitario presenciando la escena de amor puro sin interés de aquella oscuridad y hermosa luz.

Kaname sumergido en Zero como este en Kaname apretó sus brazos sobre la delgada cintura de Zero y este rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kaname, había crecido Kaname, y Zero se había vuelto mas suave y hermoso, hasta que el aire los hizo separarse, Kaname miraba sorprendido a Zero como este a Kaname se miraban incrédulos, amándose pero por sobre todo con el corazón lleno de alegría.

¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? – pregunto Zero con miedo de despegarse de su amante

Yo no lo se pero se sintió como en los cielos incluso mejor – dijo Kaname mirando profundamente aquellos ojos de hermosura pura.

Yuta sin soportar tal cantidad de rabia se fue, estaba celoso pero el sabría después como recuperar aquello que desde joven le pertenecía, era suyo solo suyo y de nadie mas se fue sin esperar ver lo que vendría a continuación.

Zero acerco sus labios una vez más a Kaname y este sin ser ni tonto ni perezoso se acerco al unísono a besar esos labios que tan adicto lo convirtieron.

La luna se ocultaba blanca como la nieve y el sol aparecía entre las nubes con su radiantes rayos anunciando su llegada, la noche ya había terminado y no supieron, sin interés saber cuando fue que la luna los dejo con el sol, cada uno en el otro, querían convertirse en algo mas, querían fundirse por que el estar separados era tan doloroso e insoportable como una herida que se llena de sal y limón.

Kaname – fue el susurro de Zero al ver que Kaname apoyaba su frente contra la suya propia

Todo yo es de ti – dijo Kaname abrazando mas fuerte a Zero y este sin pensarlo mostro su cuello a Kaname, Kuran el pura sangre vampiro se sorprendió, debería de haber sido un tipo de utopía lo que estaba sucediendo y sin esperar comenzó a beber de Zero.

La mente y la razón de Zero estaban siendo aplastadas por el corazón y sin esperar que el otro le mostrara su cuello pero no sucedió Kaname le mostro su cuello, y sin vacilar enterró aquellos colmillos que se le fueron regalados, una unión de sangre es equivalente al anuncio de pareja de Hecho y solo faltaba el matrimonio.

Por un instante rápido sus almas se separaron de sus cuerpos para danzar juntas y luego convertirse en una, el hilo rojo del destino estaba unido desde el nacimiento y lo que hizo ahora fue solo convertirse en algo más indestructible que el metal.

Zero se volvió mas fino, su pelo era como la seda, su rostro tomo líneas delicadas pero varoniles, sus pestañas se alargaron un poco, sus ojos intensificaron su color, sus uñas crecieron, su piel se volvió mas fina, suave y blanca, su cintura se volvió mas delgada y su peso disminuyo convirtiéndolo en alguien bastante ligero y su belleza se elevo mas allá de los cielos.

Les hizo bien el juntar ambas almas, almas separadas que se encuentran inesperadamente formaran este vals por la eternidad.

Y de apoco como si un sueño se tratase, Kaname fue acostándolos a ambos en el pasto, saco su chaqueta de uniforme y arropo a Zero contra si ambos se fueron quedando dormidos uno junto al otro.


End file.
